dancing_with_the_stars_us_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 20
Season twenty of Dancing with the Stars will premiere on March 16, 2015. Tom Bergeron returns as host alongside Erin Andrews. Len Goodman, Julianne Hough, Carrie Ann Inaba, and Bruno Tonioli are all confirmed to appear on season 20. Bandleader Ray Chew is expected to return as well. The offical celebrity cast announcment is expected to be on February 24, 2015. Cheryl Burke confirmed that she would not return for this season. Disney Channel Star Ross Lynch is rumored to have been asked to compete on season 20. The Biggest Loser Star Danni Allen tweeted that she wanted to take part on season 20. The producer of the series also commented on the return of several themed weeks such as Disney, Latin, and Classical. On December 7, 2014, head judge Len Goodman announced that the 20th season of Dancing with the Stars will be his final season on the show. However, more recently producers of the show that Len may still return in the upcoming seasons. On January 23, 2015, Len reportedly said that he was open to appearing on both seasons 21 and 22, although only part time for season 21. On December 9, 2014 former pro Louis Van Amstel tweeted that there would be a good chance for him to return to the show for season 20. On December 23, 2014 Robert F. Kennedy Jr. revealed he recieved an offer to be on the upcoming season. On January 12, 2015, it was rumored that The Bachelor star Chris Soules has a spot reserved for him on the upcoming season. On January 13, 2015 Derek Hough announced that he will not return to the show for season 20, although he will most likely be back for season 21 in the fall. On January 15, 2015 Glamour Celebs released an interview with producers Rob Wade and Joe Sungkur. You can read their interview and some further released details here. Pro Tony Dovolani has been confirmed for this season. It is was also hinted that he may replace Len Goodman as a judge for season 21. That has not been confirmed however. Seattle Seahawk Russell Wilson said that he would compete on the upcoming season if the Seahawks won the Superbowl. On January 26, 2015 it was announced that Karina Smirnoff would not be returning for season 20. However, later Smirnoff commented that she was just misunderstood and she is unsure of her returning for season 20. Later on February 10, she offically stated that she was not returning to Dancing with the Stars. On January 29, 2015 Rosanne Barr revealed that she may be in the upcoming season of the show. On February 5, Rob Grownkoski stated that he was ready to appear on the 20th season. Couples The first 10 professional dancers were announced on Good Morning America on February 11, 2015. They were announced by Good Morning America anchor Robin Roberts and All-Star winner Melissa Rycroft. Pros from season 19 that did not appear include Cheryl Burke, Derek Hough, Karina Smirnoff, and Keoikantse Motsepe. Professional Kym Johnson made a return after a 3-season break. Judges Scores Concerning this page This page with still count the judges scores out of 30 in order to compare with other seasons. The score tables and averages will only count for judges Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, and Bruno Tonioli.